The Lost Prince
by Mimzula
Summary: Cowboy Beebop & Sailor Moon Crossover: Hotaru is sent to the future to hire a group of Bounty Hunters to kidnap Darien Sheilds. But why? and what purpose?
1. The Request

_"Oh Sarah, I love you, let me have you!"_

"_Oh Joshua If only I…"_** BANG! **A Playboy magazine smacks the side of the tv, crumbling in pieces on the floor. A voice speaks breaking the silence,

"Not the crappy soaps again! Who in their right mind would put on this garbage?" The voice belonged to a beautiful purpled haired woman, she seemed trashy, wearing short shorts, with a generous low cut shirt, her hair pulled back by a headband. She was lounged out on what looked like a moth eaten couch.

A voice shortly answered her,

"The television station Faye" she turned her head slowly and glanced at the handsome messy haired gentleman, he leaned up against a wall and pulled out a cigarette.

"Spike.. you think after 200 years of television, they would learn to put some decent crap on.." Faye clearly said, Spike just shrugged at her and rolled her eyes, exhaling a cloud of smoke.

"They probably know you are watching Faye" a small smirk appears on his face as he speaks, Faye shows him a cheesy smile and sticks her middle finger up at him, and turns around. "where's the kid?" asked Spike, he moved over to the chair next to Faye, and snuffed out his cigarette on the table, and lazily laid back in his chair. His eyes couldn't help but glance at the smooth and highly exposed legs of Faye, and she waved a single hand in his face.

"My face is right here big guy" Spike's eyes finally focus on Faye's beautiful face, he too smiles cheesy like and raises a hand to scratch the back of his head.

"Ever heard of pants Faye?" he smirked at her.

"Not that you would want me to be wearing any" She answered back slyly. "the kid is outside, repairing the ships I believe" Spike's eyes widened and shook his head,

"You let her near my ship Faye?" He yelled sounding extremely panicked, Faye blinked at him.

"What?" Spike lowered his head and his voice still remained raised, but a little calmer.

"The last time we let Ed near the ships she cut my break wire and stuck glue on the pilot's seat!" Faye smiled widely at him, raising a hand to her mouth.

"You forget the positive thing Ed did Spike…. She put an air bag in at least." Spike shook his head and stood up from his chair and headed to the back door, Faye laughed loudly and full heartedly. As Spike extended his hand to the door knob, it turned.

The door flew open and standing there was a man wearing a white singlet shirt and a pair of black cargo pants, his face is a little wrinkled, his left eye had a giant scar, he has hardly any hair, in fact the top of his head was bald. In one of his hands, held by the shirt was a lanky long legged, red headed childe, wearing a pair of pilot goggles around her neck.

"Ed was in the gravity chamber again.." Spikes face had a wave of relief was over him, and stood out of the way. The man dropped Ed on the ground, she soon got to her feet and dusted herself off, she notices the television and her eyes widen.

"Ooooo Cartoons" She rushed over to the television quickly turning it on, and then began to watch it. Spike and Faye both blinked at Ed before returning their sights back to man.

"You got us a job Jet?' Spike questions with s mile, he slips his hand in his pocked to withdraw another cigarette.

"Yep" he moved out of the way of the way of the door, and standing there was a curvy pretty girl, she had raven black hair, they sat neatly at her shoulders. "This is Hotaru"

"Nice to meet you all" the small girl said sweetly, Spike puffed smoke from his cigarette, giving her a small nod in acknowledgement. Faye just scans over Hotaru like a bad smell and said nothing.

"Ahem, she has information on our next target, and she is willing to pay us 100 million big ones if we can capture a man named, Darien.."

"Darien Sheilds" Hotaru interrupted, Spike smiled widely, showing a sign of sudden interest.

"You are willing to pay us 100 million dollars to capture 1 man?" Hotaru nodded quietly.

"I could pay you half now in advance" she said softly. Faye looked at Hotaru and then back at Spike, a smile forming large across her face.

"I don't know about you guys, but I am **so **in!"


	2. Plain Old Fun

The sound of children laughing, screaming and crying could be heard from the local Arcade in Tokyo, a loud and audible roar was heard ringing out through the place, making all other noises in the area seem harmless.

"I win again Meat Ball head!" screamed a dark haired girl, her eyes just as dark, but had liveliness in them like fire. Her hand whipped away from the joy stick on what looked like a Sailor V arcade machine.

"Raye you don't need to make a scene!" said a blonde hair girl with oddly shaped balls on her head.

"Oh so I am making a scene now Serena, sorry to take the spotlight" Raye started to bow greatly in front of Serena, children turned to watch them. Serena looked around frantically noticing the many eyes beginning to look at her, and without delay she went and grabbed hold of Raye's arm, trying to force her to stand up, she hissed into Raye's ear.

"Raye shut up!" Raye noticed that Serena was beginning to blush in embarrassment and grinned deviously.

"Oh, your majesty how can I make it up to you?" More people started to stop playing games and come watch the show that had started to interest everyone. A tall young man walked toward them both, he wore a pair of jeans and a black sweat shirt that sat snuggly underneath a green jacket. He kept a hand buried deep within his pocket. His blue eyes looked at the two girls with much curiosity written on his face.

"What is going on Meat Ball head? Is Raye looking for something?" Serena's hands clenched by her sides, her face went a dark shade of pink.

"Don't call me that Darien! And she is! Her Brain!" Serena walked past Raye and Darien and exited the Arcade.

Raye finally got to her feet and looked up at Darien with a frown.

"I'm sorry Darien," she disappeared out of the arcade, leaving Darien, he blinked with a confused expression on his face.

"um… bye guys.."

Raye rushed after Serena, her forehead developed sweat that began to glisten. She began to yell out toward her.

"SERENA!" she stretched out her hand toward her and finally took grip of Serena's shoulder, and she turned around to look at Raye, she had a sad frown on her face. "I was only playing Serena" Serena raised a brow at Raye and shook her head, her lips curved softly into a small smile.

"I know, anyway you made enough of a fool of yourself to let me forgive you" Raye slowly smiled back at Serena and replied.

"Remind me next time we go to the arcade that I wear a brown paper bag." They both giggled full heartedly "We are late, we have homework at my place with the girls again remember?" Serena's eyes widened as she raised a hand to the back of her head and nodded, Raye's eyes studied Serena a moment, and then set a hand on her own hip. "You didn't forget did you?' Serena shook her head quietly. "Then what?' Serena looked at Raye and started to twiddle her fingers out in front of herself, and her eyes looked as puppy dog like as possible.

"I left your Sailor V comic under my bed at home" she said in a soft voice, just loud enough for Raye to make out and she simply shook her head, she took hold of Serena and started to drag her towards the temple with a sigh.

"Oh Serena…"

**(Raye's Grandfather's Temple)**

Serena and Raye finally finished climbing the steps to the entrance of the temple to see a short stubby man, who's head looked like a tomato, he seemed to be yelling at another man, who's hair was so scruffy, he didn't look like he had brushed his hair in days, it made him look something like a rock star. He scrunched up into a ball on the floor, trying to protect himself. Serena and Raye look on with widened eyes. Raye started to run to stand next to the rock star's side.

"Grandpa can't I leave you with Chad for 2hrs?" Chad looked up slowly at Raye, his nose poking out beneath a mop of scruffy hair. Grandpa raised his hands into the air and calmly let them sag back by his sides, just as if he had just let off some steam.

"Chad neglected his chores again!" Raye raised a brow and let her dark eyes look over to Chad, her hands sat comfortably on her hips and she gently leant forward at the waist and hovered over Chad, her voice lowering to a calm and quiet sound.

"Is that true Chad?" Chad scrambled out of his rut and crossed his slowly, he raised a hand and scratched the back of his head.

"I'm sorry Raye, I didn't do my chores today because, I just came up with some awesome lyrics to a song! It's about…"

"CHAD!" Raye screamed angrily, Chad fell backwards out of fear of her booming voice, in his head he thought, _"I'm a dead man, I'm a dead man"_

"I-I am going to do my chores right now!" Chad disappeared around the corner, followed slowly by Raye's Grandfather, Serena giggled lightly to herself as she walked over to Raye's side.

Raye looked at Serena, "Sometimes I think his head is filled with moon dust," her hands clenched tightly, Serena just smiled and laid a hand on Raye's shoulder,

"He is pretty cute though" Raye's face calmed down and soon enough she too smiled back.

"Yeah I know."


	3. To The Rescue

Raye and Serena open a sliding door to find 4 girls sitting around a table. The first one is a cheeky blue eyed blonde; she seemed to be playing a game of 'Go Fish' with a child who has similar hair like Serena's only her hair was pink.

The next one seems to be surrounded by several kinds of books, her hair was short and dark. The tallest of the 4 was a brunette, her hair tied back in a pony tail, and she seemed to be doodling on a page. All their heads shifted to look at both Serena and Raye, the pink haired girl jumped to her feet and placed her hands on her hips.

"Where have you two been?" Raye takes a seat on the end of the table and Serena looks down at the child.

"If you must know Rini, we were at the Arcade" She takes a seat and gently scratches her chin. Her eyes seem to fall on the brunette with a question look. "Lita what are you writing?" Litra looked up at Serena after dropping her pen.

"Oh umm.. a new recipe I want to try out, you'd probably like it Serena it's a dessert." Serena's eyes seem to smile with her lips as she licks her them.

"Well I'll be more then willing to taste test it for you," Lita giggled, and soon turned her attention to the girl behind the pile of books, she picked up one of the books and read the title on the front cover, _"The Big World Out There"_ with the name Ami written underneath in texta.

"Studying still?" Ami closed her book and glanced up at Lita.

"Of course I am, I want to get an A+ on next weeks exam, that A- got me real concerned on last weeks revision test."

"Ami you're so smart you don't need to study!" the blonde girl said with a giggle, everyone via Ami started to giggle with her.

"I am not that smart you guys" They all gently giggled as Ami began to blush. Raye got to her feet and brushed hair behind her ear.

"I bet you guys would like a cup of a hot chocolate." Serena and Rini's eyes widen into puppy dog eyes and seem to say at the same time.

"With marshmallows?" All the other girls seem to raise a brow at them, and Raye seems a little surprise.

"Eh.. Sure guys, I'll see if I have any" Raye disappeared out the sliding door, her shadow silhouettes through the wall and disappears.

After Raye returns back with mugs of hot chocolate, and yes marshmallows, and yes even cream, 2 cats rush in before she can close the sliding door, both of them baring gold crescent moons on their foreheads. Mina stands from her seat.

"Artemis, Luna!" The black cat starts to speak in a female voice.

"No time to explain girls" Luna tends to gasp for air, sounding like she had just completed a marathon. The white cat starts to speak in a deep voice,

"Transform now girls Andrews in trouble" Serena's eye widen and doesn't ask questions.

After 5 minutes of magical and naked starry clothes changing. The girls were all transformed into

**Insert dramatic SM music**

The Sailor Scouts.

The scouts disappear out the back door of the temple quietly. Artemis and Luna race out in front of the group and, the Sailor Scouts start to chase after them, Luna and Artemis lead the way to what looks like the back alley of the Arcade.

Sailor Mercury noticed Andrews body lying face down on the floor, motionless. Sailor Jupiter gasped in shock,

"Andrew!" Sailor Mar's holds onto Jupiter's arm, pulling her back gently, Mercury speaks with caution.

"Be careful, it might be a trap!" Sailor Moon and Venus approached Andrew's motionless body, both of them on high alert; Venus kneels by his side and lays a hand on his shoulder, Andrew's body moves slightly making Sailor Moon's jaw open with curiousness. Andrew's body rolls over; a blonde a wig falls off the head of a very red headed person.

"Oooooo pwetty!" Venus's eyes look horrified as a the kid pushes her finger on Venus's nose.

"EEEW!" Venus's nose squishes making her stumble back " It's not Andrew! It's not Andrew!" Sailor Moon's eyes blinked with disbelief, Jupiter slowly walked up behind Sailor Moon, examining the red headed child.

"Who are you?"

"SHE is Ed" A booming voice interrupted Jupiter's words, the sailor scouts eyes stared upwards to the top of the arcade, was a busty purple haired woman, Mini moon starts to hide behind Mars as Jupiter starts to ask questions.

"And who are you then?" The rather pretty woman slipped off the roof and landed perfectly on the ground in front of them.

"I am Faye" she slipped to fingers on her lips and blew them a kiss. Jupiter's face gently showed signs of a growing anger, as she continues to question Faye.

"Where's Andrew?" Faye's lips widen into a grin as she raises a hand above her head.

"You mean him?" Sailor Moon's eyes widen and so does her mouth.

"ANDREW!" There hanging unconscious on a flag pole wearing a pair of dorky overalls was Andrew. Mini Moon squeeled out as she ran out from behind Sailor Mars.

"We have to save him Sailor Moon!" Faye quickly extends a gun at Mini moon, stopping her in her tracks.

"One more move, little one and you wont have the chance to get laid, understand? Then again, who would miss her?" Faye's finger switches off the safety on her gun, with a loud click, the Sailor scouts all moan in fear, they couldn't do anything in the chance that Mini Moon may get shot, Mini Moon swallowed and started to shudder.

"Please don't shoot me" she whispered softly, as tears began to steam down her face. Faye started to cackle loudly, only to become a loud scream of pain.

In a flash blood spilt along Faye's hand and the gun falls to the ground with a thud, giving Mini Moon the chance to run back to the Scouts. A Rose sat on the ground, surrounded by a small puddle of Faye's blood; a man appeared upon the flag pole, wearing a Tuxedo, top hat and mask. In his arms was Andrew, he leapt onto the ground in front of the Sailor Scouts and laid Andrew on the ground.

"Quiet a show you have there darls do you do that for all the girls?" The masked man looked at Faye and began to turn red, as if he was blushing. He cleared his throat and began to speak.

"I am Tuxedo Mask, defender of the Sailor Scout, sworn to put an end to classless hussy's like.."

**BANG**

Tuxedo Mask falls flat on his face on the pavement, out cold. Sailor Moon and the other Sailor Scouts lets their eyes steer away from Tuxedo Mask's body to the 3rd person, Mar's and Venus's eyes start to light up as they see a hansom man, Faye interrupted the silence.

"Thank god you did that spike, one more word from him, and I would of whacked him myself." Spike smirked a little at Faye and shakes his head, his eyes fall on the many short skirted Sailor Scouts.

"Who are the girls?" Faye shrugs and shakes her head.

"Who cares we have got what we came for" Faye simply stated. Sailor Moon started to rush over to Tuxedo Mask's side, but before she can reach them, Ed raised a golden key above his head, the winds around them started to blow wildly and fierce, and above their heads a vortex opened up, sucking Faye, Ed and Spike. Spike took hold of Tuxedo Mask's cape and disappeared in the vortex.

"NOOOOO!" Sailor Moon collapsed to her knees and tears gushed from her eyes, the wind blowing around her begins to die away to a sickening silence. Sailor Mars and Jupiter ran to Andrew's side, and quickly checks for a pulse.

"He is out still, but he should be fine." Mini Moon walks slowly up to Sailor Moon and laid a hand on her shoulder.

"Darien's gone.." Sailor Moon sobbed, her hands running over her face. Venus began to speak slowly.

"We will get him back!" Mercury nodded and tried putting a smile on her face but failed miserably.

"Yes Sailor Moon, you must have faith" Mars lifted her head to look at Sailor Moon. Even if they tried to reassure Sailor Moon, they all knew they had no idea where he was taken.

"That was a time travel key.." Rini said suddenly. "Sailor Pluto must be in trouble, she is the only other person who has the key!"


	4. Fustration

The vortex appears once again in the darkness of the galaxy, ships and air jets travel in high speed around the puny vortex, none of them taking much notice of its odd appearance, it was something people saw there quiet often. Ed fell out and fell on her backside.

"Weeeeee! Owie!" She comes to a stand as Faye too falls out of the vortex and lands on her feet.

"You alright Ed?" Ed smiled at Faye and nods her head dramatically, her messy red hair flaying in front of her eyes. Spike appears from the vortex and lands by Faye, Darien still over his shoulder. The vortex collapses behind them, disappearing completely, a delayed flash appears and blinds them, there hands covering there faces, followed by a large thunderous clap.

"BOOM! Ed's ears are ringing!" She squeeled out, her hands wrapping over her ears, Spike looked at Ed, and rolled his eyes.

"Come lets lock him up until Hotaru returns," Faye starts walking back to the hanger and soon back in the lounge room. She spread out on the couch, and made herself comfortable. Spike dropped Darien against a wall and cuffed his hands, his arms dangled above his heads, as the cuffs were looped over a metal beam above his head.

Faye looked up at Spike with a questioning expression.

"Where did Hotaru go anyway?"

"She said she had some business to attend to" Spike replied with a smirk.

The sound of murmuring is heard as Darien comes to, he raises his head and glances up at Ed with a dazed expression. Ed seemed to have got herself occupied putting a radio back together, she gives the top a loud thud, the radio screaming static for a few moments.

"Oo Good one" She squeeled, and pulled a screwdriver out of her pants.

"Wh-where am I?" Darien said weakly, Faye's head pops up over the couch and smirked as she saw Darien's face.

"It was about time you woke up" she stood up and walked over to Darien, and began to kneel in front of him. Darien looked at her with curiosity written all over his face, he starts tugging at his handcuffs, making the pipes ring loudly, he starts yelling,

"Where am I? What do you want with me!" Spike smirked a moment at Darien's desperation, and said nothing. Faye slipped a hand under Darien's chin, the warm touch on Darien's face makes him uncomfortable for a moment, his eyes catch onto Faye's and he sunk into them. There is a long and drawn out silence, which was broken by Faye.

"Now I know why she wants him so much, he is a sexy man." Darien gritted his teeth and pulled his face away from her hands, Faye took a harder grip to his chin and pulled his face to her, Darien screamed out.

"Tell me!" he whaled, Faye's hand draws away from Darien.

"A feisty one too" She smiles coming to a stand. Her eyes looked at Spike "you may have the honors." Spike stood where Faye was once kneeling. He pulled out a cigarette and slipped it between his lips, he then pulled out a lighter, flicked it a few times until a healthy flame lashed out from it. He lit the end of his smoke, and breathed in deeply, and blew smoke out in Darien's face.

"Don't worry too much about it, you'll find out sooner or later" Darien growled at him, and started pulling on his cuffs again, the metal grinding against his skin, the sound of the cuffs banging against the pipes once more, it ringing out. Ed turned around with a displeased look on his face,

"Quiet! Ed thinking!" Darien suddenly stopped pulling on the cuffs and looked at Ed. In return Ed stuck her tongue out at him, "thankee you'


	5. Plotting is oh so fun!

Hotaru stood silently like a soldier on remote and desolate planet. Ruins of what looked like a great castle stood surrounded her, the ghostly figures of broken statues stared at her form, and made her feel really uncomfortable and on edge, the thoughts running through her mind was _'Where is he? This place gives me the creeps'_ She let her eyes scan around her slowly.

_**Cruuunch**_

Hotaru's eyes widened as she looked behind her, it sounded like a foot stepping into a pile of stones, it crunching under foot. Behind her stood 3 figures all men. Her body turned to face them and she bowed her head gently.

"He has been captured my lord and is being held captive by the bounty hunters"

"Good, I am glad they didn't take their time on this little assignment" the man with the dark hair replied smoothly. Hotaru's head straightened and looked at the 3 men.

"The moment I gave them the money, they did not hesitate"

"Simple fools" said the white haired man. The other two just smirked softly to themselves.

"They did not harm the Moon Princess did they?" Said the black haired gentlemen.

"I assure you Lord Seiya, none of the scouts were harmed in this little expedition. In fact the bounty hunters kept them stunned with fear. I was amazed she didn't try to throw her little tiara, but it was the Prince who thought he'd try to save the day, as usual, and always on queue it seems." The men laughed full heartedly.

"So for another words Prince Darien pretty much jumped into our little trap, what a moron!" said the brunette. He seemed to be pleased with himself.

"Now all I need to do is woo the Princess into my arms, and that crown will be good as mine!" Seiya said with a grin. The other two looked at him. Hotaru felt like 3rd, well in this case a 4th wheel. She cleared her throat a moment and asked.

"What is it you will have me do with Prince Darien, Lord Seiya" The 3 of them looked at each other and then at her.

"Make sure the bounty hunters hold on to him, as long as he is kept captive there is no way Darien can interfere with our plans" Seiya said clearly, the brunette raised his nose, in a snobbish way.

"Anyway, if the Prince did find a way out, he'd have no way of getting back to his time." The white haired man laughed at the brunette and replied.

"So true Taiki, he will more or less panic"

"Do not underestimate the Prince Yaten, Taiki. He has helped foil some of the biggest heads of the Negaverse and more."

"But we are not of the Negaverse" Yaten smiled. Hotaru again felt very out of place with the 3 men.

"_God these 3 are so ...gay"_ She smiled at the thought, and bowed her head to them.

"I will do as you ask"

"So what is our next move Seiya?" Yaten asked gently. Seiya slid a hand under his chin and scratched it softly; a grin grew wide on his face.

"Now it's time for the Princess."


End file.
